


A Little More Action

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Holly Poly, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: From the first meeting, Apollo is entranced with Dick.  Thankfully, the third time is the charm.





	A Little More Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy!

Apollo wasn't exactly surprised to see a beautiful, this side of hunky man doing handstand push-ups in his living room, but he had expected it to be _his_ beautiful, definitely hunky man. Not that he was going to interrupt such a nice show. He had a thing for rippling back muscles.

Apparently sensing Apollo’s presence, the man turned around to face him.

“Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Dick Grayson.” His smile was a thousand watts, at least.

Apollo gave a little wave. “Midnighter let you in?”

“Yeah, on his way out. He went running, I think.”

Apollo resisted the urge to turn his head to get a right way view of Dick, but just barely. “He does that,” he replied lamely, a bit entranced with watching Dick move. “I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?”

Dick blinked at the question, as if it was just normal for him to be there in their living room, and then laughed. “Oh, I'm Spyral. I need some help taking down some Garden tech. And I'm not one for kidnapping as recruitment.”

That was the moment Midnighter returned. “Yeah, but my way's more fun.”

And that was how Apollo met Dick Grayson for the first time.

The next time they met, Dick was in the middle of a swarm of vampires. Apollo had been out on a late night grocery run when the street below him exploded and out came a flying Grayson.

“Hey! Long time no see,” Dick said, crashing one stick into the side of a vampire's face with almost the same glee Midnighter had in the field. “How's things?”

Apollo used his heat vision to vaporize one of the attacking vampires. “We're doing fine.”

Dick frowned. “Hey, no killing! I don't play that line.”

“Aren't they already dead?”

Dick paused, but still managed to throw off the vampire coming at him. “I suppose…”

Apollo nodded and flew up in the air, glowing with the stored energy of the sun. The vampires recoiled in terror. Dick watched in awe as Apollo eyes lit up and turned the vampires to dust in one fell swoop of his heat vision.

Dick stood there silently as Apollo floated back to the ground and picked up his groceries.

“I think I just fell in love with you,” Dick said.

Apollo laughed. “Well, if you're ever in the market for a good time, I'm sure Midnighter would be pleased.”

Dick grinned. “I might take you up on that offer.”

Apollo looked away for a moment, glancing back at the hole in the street, and when he turned back, Dick was gone.

“Are we sure the Bats don't have access to the doors?” he asked Midnighter later, after telling him the story during dinner.

“I'd like it better if they did,” Midnighter said. “I'd know where the hell they go when they disappear.”

It was nearly a month later that Dick showed up at their apartment, bleeding and badly bruised. “Yeah, well, you should've seen the other guy,” he said as they eased him onto the sofa.

Apollo went to get their very well stocked first aid kit and came back to find Midnighter talking quietly with Dick.

“About thirty, total. It was like a swarm. I didn't even see them till they were right on top of me.”

“Did they follow you?”

“For a while. I lost a safe house to them, so that's fun.”

“You're lucky to be alive, kid,” Midnighter said. “Bugged out ninjas aren't something you can take on every day.”

Dick laughed, then coughed. “Tell me about it.”

Apollo took that moment to enter the room, although he was sure by the look Midnighter gave him, he'd known he was listening.

They bandaged and cleaned Dick up, wrapping his chest for the cracked rib he'd sustained, and got him sitting relatively upright.

“Not quite the three-way I had in mind when I thought of you two, but this works,” Dick said, grinning.

Midnighter looked up at Apollo. “Not quite what we had in mind either.”

Dick watched them, his chest swelling with the love that practically radiated off of them. Or maybe it was the warmth coming off Apollo, as bright as a sun god.

Apollo whispered to Midnighter, “Should we?” and with the look Midnighter gave him--toothy and feral--he knew they would.

Apollo eased Dick up and sat on the couch beneath him, gently moving Dick to sit on his lap. Dick hummed at the heat of him and leaned against him, his muscles almost instantly relaxing. "You're a miracle worker, you know that?"

Apollo laughed.

"He sure is," said Midnighter. Apollo smiled at him.

Midnighter sat down beside Dick and stroked one hand up his bandaged, bare chest. "You OK with this?"

Dick nodded. "Very OK."

Midnighter dropped his hand to the fly of Dick's pants and started rubbing small circles over it. Dick shuddered and leaned into Apollo, who wrapped his arms around him. Surrounded by warmth, Dick relaxed more, letting his legs part to give Midnighter easier access. He unzipped Dick's fly and massaged his cock through his dance belt. Midnighter cocked an eyebrow.

"What? You do all my flips and shit, see how you like it," Dick said.

Midnighter grinned. "That's what I like to hear comin' outta that mouth." He sat up and pressed Dick into a bruising kiss. Dick moaned into his mouth, trying to shift to get Apollo into it.

Apollo ran kisses down Dick's face. "Careful. Don't hurt yourself."

Dick groaned. "Do you know how hard it is trying to stay still?"

Midnighter and Apollo looked at each other mischievously. "Oh, really?"

Dick glanced between them. "Oh no."

Apollo pulled Dick further up on his lap, settling him right over his own growing erection. "Why don't you just stay right here and let us take care of you, hmm?"

"Oh, no," Dick repeated, grinning as he did. "Why does this feel like the beginning of torture?"

"Good torture," Midnighter said. "The fun kind."

"Is there such thing?"

Midnighter grinned. "When you're doing the torturing."

He slipped down to his knees beside the sofa and began lazily fingering Dick's cock. Dick squirmed, ready for skin contact.

"I thought you were going to stay still," Apollo said.

Dick huffed. "I am, I am."

Midnighter pulled off Dick's pants and his dance belt in one surprisingly easy move, leaving Dick fully exposed. Dick shivered despite the heat coming off Apollo.

"Feel a little naked, Grayson?"

"More like you two are overdressed."

"Next time," Apollo said. "When you're healed."

Dick hummed happily at the promise of next time. "I'll like that."

Midnighter ran his hand over Dick's cock, palming its length up and down. Dick started to move again and Apollo held him down, his ass right over Apollo's cock. Dick groaned at the pressure beneath him.

"You're so hard," he moaned, trying to move in Apollo's iron grasp. "God, I want you inside me."

Midnighter grinned. "He does inspire that kinda worship, doesn't he?"

Apollo smiled at him and whispered in Dick's ear, "Later."

Midnighter had now moved his hand to Dick's balls, massaging them to make Dick squirm and pant. "Tell me what you want done to you," he said.

Dick whimpered. "I want to be fucked by you."

"Apollo, can you reach the side table?"

Apollo stretched over and caught the edge of the drawer. "Yep." Opening it swiftly, he pulled out the lube they had stored there and tossed it to Midnighter.

"We're not gonna move you around too much," Midnighter said to Dick. "But we can help you get off another way." He slicked up his hand and stroked up and down Dick's cock. "Apollo?"

Apollo slid his legs apart to give himself more access to Dick, and took the lube. "Just be patient." He slicked up his fingers and moved his hand under Dick's ass, slowly working one finger around Dick's hole.

Dick let out a groan and arched his back, hissing slightly as the bandages pressed against his rib.

"Hey! What did we say about being careful," Midnighter said, watching Dick intently. Dick lowered himself again and leveled his breathing.

"I'm alright," he said, after a moment.

"Good boy," Midnighter said gruffly. He smirked at the subtle reaction that got out of Dick.

Apollo lifted Dick with one hand, just enough to get more purchase with his other hand, and pressed a finger inside Dick. Dick moaned and clenched around him.

"There you go," Apollo said, gently working his finger in small circles around the tight ring of muscle. "Relax, Dick."

Dick started to relax until Midnighter pulled on his cock, and then he let out a cry, tightening around Apollo's finger again. "You two aren't playing fair," he said.

Midnighter grinned. "All's fair in love and war."

"Bastard."

Apollo pressed another finger into him. "Watch it, now. That's my bastard you're talking to."

Midnighter barked a laugh and kissed Apollo's thigh. "Should I stop teasing him?"

"I think you'd better," Apollo said. "He looks ready to burst."

And Dick did. His eyes were shut tight, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he fought back his rising orgasm. Apollo poured some more lube on his fingers and gently added a third.

"It's all right, Dick," he said. "You can come. We're both waiting for you."

Dick couldn't help but move as he was stretched further. "But... you?"

"We'll take you to bed so you can watch, huh?" Midnighter said, giving Dick's cock a little stroke. Dick moaned and nodded.

Apollo pressed in further, stroking the warm inside of Dick with one finger. Dick panted, his cheeks flushing red. Suddenly, his breath hitched and he came with a stuttering cry, spilling himself all over his chest. He clenched around Apollo's fingers and groaned, riding out the last of his orgasm.

Apollo eased his hand out of Dick and settled him back on his lap, warming Dick with his stored light. Midnighter sat up on the edge of the couch and kissed Apollo before tilting Dick's head up and kissing him.

"Was that better?" he asked.

"Amazing," Dick said, his eyes a little glassy.

Midnighter ran a hand over Dick's chest bandage. "We'll have to change that now."

"In a bit," Dick said. "I was promised a bed."

"Still that eager," Midnighter said, shaking his head. "Alright. You've got him, Apollo?"

"Yes," he said, standing up and transferring Dick into an easier position. He wrapped an arm around Midnighter. "And I've got you."


End file.
